kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reese Connors
|complex2 = Tech-Arch = Shadow |-| Crush Driver = | Kamen Rider Shadow }} Reese Connors is Shadow, Reese is the Leader of Tech Arch. Later, Reese will use the Crush Driver, and the Crack-odile Ride Capsule to transform into Kamen Rider Shadow Character History Past to be added Present Vice President of Landers Industries to be added as A General of Tech-arch Shadow is known to have some tie to Tommy Landers's history, appearing in his mostly forgotten memories. Shadow appears to have conducted some sort of experiment on Matthew before he escaped 10 years ago. Forms *'Height': 197.5 cm. *'Weight': 103.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.2 t. *'Kicking power': 20.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. Like Bloodreign, Shadow's form is accessed with the Viral-Tech Blaster and the Bat Ride Capsule. Shadow seems to possess a degree of steam manipulation as he can turn himself into steam to quickly travel long distances or to summon his Viral Blade. Shadow is also shown to be able to fly as well as stand upside down by using his feet to somehow cling to ceilings like a real bat. He can also execute an electrified Rider Punch-esque attack where his fist glows blue with electric energy and hits the target. Unlike Max, Shadow's Ability Perimeters are not spread out between his arms and legs. While Shadow gets power from only one Ride Capsule, he's much stronger than Max's Trial Forms and his stats even surpass some of Max's Matches. With the Viral Blade or the Viral Rifle, he can use the following attacks: *'Viral Charge': Shadow shoots electricity at the enemy. *'Viral Snow': Shadow performs an icy slash at the enemy causing them to freeze. *'Viral Break': Shadow fires a "steam" bullet which will home in on the target and inject them with an unknown compound when it hits them. When used on a human, the person will turn into a S.L.A.M. When used on a S.L.A.M, the S.L.A.M will grow to gigantic proportions. Shadow has 4 finishers: *Viral-Tech Blaster finishers: **'Viral Break': Shadow channels the powers of a Faust Ride Capsule and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Bat:' **'Viral Attack': Shadow channels the powers of a normal Ride Capsule and performs a powerful blast attack. *Steam Rifle finishers: **'Viral Shot': Shadow channels the powers of a Tech-Arch Ride Capsule and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Bat:' **'Viral Attack': Shadow channels the powers of a normal Ride Capsule and performs a powerful steam blast attack. Appearances: Max Episode TBA - Crush Driver= Kamen Rider Shadow *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Crack-odile is Shadow's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Croc-Crack Capsule into the Crush Driver and pulling the lever. Appearances: Max Episode 23 }} }} Equipments Tech-Arch *Viral-Tech Blaster - Transformation device and personal weapon. *Full Bottles - Transformation trinkets. Kamen Rider *Crush Driver - Transformation device. *Crocodile Crack-Ride Capsule - Transformation trinkets. *Nebula-Tech Blaster - personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal TBA Notes *Shadow's outfit looks very well similar to Batman, considering it has the bat logo on its chest. Appearances to be added References to be added See Also * - counterpart